A variety of means for clasping cords in a way to permit the selective adjustment thereof have been developed in the art. Some of the more elaborate include those which use spring-biased pins or pushbuttons to effect the engagement or disengagement of the cord clasping device with the cord passing therethrough. Examples of such devices are described inter alia in Smithson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,981, and Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,737. A similar device though not taught for use on bolo ties is described in Freeberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,093. Yet another, similar clasp device is described in Doremus, U.S. Pat. No. 297,071. While the Doremus device is not spring-biased, it does include distinct moving parts to effect locking engagement with the cord passing therethrough.
Less elaborate securing devices, which for example have no moving parts, are also described in the art. Some of these kinds of devices include clasps having spring-like members which are disposed to be biased against the bolo cord to hold the securing device secure relative thereto. Examples of these kinds of devices are described in Carroll, U.S. Pat. 3,187,396; Gaupp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,266; and Morehouse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,884.
Other prior art securing devices, which also have no moving parts, include those which rely primarily on friction to keep the securing device in place relative to the cord. Of these, Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,925; Epperson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,873; Cedarstaff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,217; and Meeker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,688, are typical. All of these involve two distinct portions of the securing device which are formed to be wrapped around two distinct portions of the bolo cord. The friction force is supplied in each of these examples by means distinct from the wrap-around portions. In Davis, a tongue member wraps over the top of the securing device between the portions of the cord held therein to apply friction thereto. In Epperson, a horseshoe-shaped projection coacts with a wire frame to hold the cord in place. Meeker uses a special indentation in the securing device where the securing device wraps around the cord to apply the frictional holding force. Cedarstaff is similar to Meeker but further includes two small protrusions to provide an additional restraint for the bolo cord.
A slightly different form of cord restraint is taught by d'Heureuse, U.S. Pat. No. 88,373. d'Heureuse describes several wrap around sheath-type structures which have notches or slots that are used to receive and secure the cord in a preferred position.
Even so, there remains an unfilled need for a simple, effective securing means for bolo tie-type devices which provides a stable relationship between the bolo cord and the ornamental display to avoid involuntary movement of the display relative to the cord. Such a device should also be simple to manufacture and easy to use. It is toward these desiderata that the present invention is directed.